This World Is
by ForeverSavior
Summary: This world isn't exactly what you'd call a home, but for some of us it's nothing more than a cage, keeping us bound to our set path and guiding us from our beginning to our end. Before Max there were others, each with a story to tell. (This hasn't been edited properly, it was a rough idea for my OC's so bear with me it will be fixed up.)
1. A Dream

_This world isn't exactly what you'd call a home, but for some of us it's nothing more than a cage, keeping us bound to our set path and guiding us from our beginning to our end. However, there is always that one stray, that one life that pulls away from their path and follows another. That stray always breaks from his cage, but he never gets to see the light. He never gets to see anything except for his own blood and pain._

"I guess it's true, those who are alone are either thoughtful or empty." I laughed shaking the edge back into my voice, they wouldn't get me. Because they'd already killed me once before, for now I'm just an empty shell, a walking corpse if you prefer that. I don't prefer either because I made that promise, they'd suffer for this. I smiled, my hand grasped the cold bars, "You hear me! I'm not done fighting not the least bit!" I shouted and frowned, of course they'd never hear me, and they never did. It was the same thing day by day. New ones entered, old ones left. Dying, just like they intended for us to suffer through. You see I've come to accept this world, normal people live as if they can't die, but we. Our world lies between following our paths and abandoning them.

I lifted my gaze narrowing it when the door opened, I've never been wrong before, but then again there was a first, perhaps they had heard. I frowned and leaned against the bars letting out a simple sigh. The same kid, day by day she would come in and I'd question why she even was here to begin with. These cages keep us contained they keep us in because of the dangers we are, or rather the dangers they think we are. I smirked leaning against the bars, she would walk by every cage and it's been years since she even bothered to stop, years since I first spoke to her and years since I had even been acknowledged as a living being.

I almost wanted to laugh I leaned my back against the bars listening to the sound of heels clicking against the floor and as her footsteps grew closer to my cage until finally they stopped. I frowned slightly when I heard a sigh followed by an annoying tapping sound. "Don't you ever get tired?" I grumbled to myself and glanced over my shoulder to be met with a dark outline that soon came into view to be a girl. I rolled my eyes and looked away, "Get tired? Of what silly?" the girl said smiling her blue hair framing her dark blue eyes, "Of being their precious little bird pet." I said finally, I had no proof that she was a winged kid like me, but I didn't think they'd make a girl into an eraser.

I heard a huff and I smirked, "Something wrong cerulean not your color anymore?" I asked a hint of laughter to my voice. "He's not coming back for you. He never will, won't ever; he doesn't care about you, just about his own freedom." Despite everything I thought I knew it was a lie. I shook my head crossing my arms, "Do you have anything better to do then bug me?" I asked honestly wanting to know why she always did this. "Hmm Nope! It's fun, besides you're different and I'm not their pet." "Looks that way." I mumbled and sighed, "If I offered to help you track them what would you say." I asked and blinked waiting a while only to get no response.

Frowning I shook my head, "Thought s-" I began to say until I went to lean my back against the bars only to fall backwards and hit the ground. I blinked my gaze finding blue eyes almost immediately, "Okay ow." She smiled and held her hand out, "I'd say that's nice and I just might enjoy training you as a new recruit, let's go! By the way, I'm Nyx." She said bolting out of the room. I smirked and laughed, "I won't be controlled by the likes of you. I won't accept this world because it isn't anything to me. This world…is a dream." I mumbled and followed her out of the room.

**AN: I was really skeptical on uploading this, because of how it is written, I just am not sure, so please no flames, I would like your thoughts on it though. Umbra belongs to my best friend, ****originemMaliacne. Nyx belongs to me. I hope it is okay, it's mostly just the point starting with when Umbra's brother Vesper escapes and when Nyx gets Umbra to agree to join the school. These chapters may be short, I apologize, but because they aren't all my characters it's tough for me to write them out I have trouble sticking with how a character tends to act even if they are my own character. I apologize.**


	2. Dead

_This world isn't exactly what you'd call a home, but for some of us it's nothing more then a cage, keeping us bound to our set path and guiding us from our beginning to our end. However, there is always that one stray, that one life that pulls away from their path and follows another. That stray always breaks from his cage, but he never gets to see the light. He never gets to see anything except for his own blood and pain._

"I guess it's true, those who are alone are either thoughtful or empty." I laughed shaking the edge back into my voice, they wouldn't get me. Because they'd already killed me once before, for now I'm just an empty shell, a walking corpse if you prefer that. I don't prefer either because I made that promise, they'd suffer for this. I smiled my hand grasped the cold bars, "You hear me! I'm not done fighting not the least bit!" I shouted and frowned, of course they'd never hear me, and they never did. It was the same thing day by day. New ones entered, old ones left. Dying, just like they intended for us to suffer through. You see I've come to accept this world, normal people live as if they can't die, but we. Our world lies between following our paths and abandoning them. I lifted my gaze narrowing it when the door opened, I've never been wrong before, but then again there was a first, perhaps they had heard. I frowned and leaned against the bars letting out a simple sigh.

The same kid, day by day he would come in and I'd question why he even was here to begin with. These cages keep us contained they keep us in because of the dangers we are, or rather the dangers they think we are. I smirked leaning against the bars, he would walk by every cage and it's been years since he even bothered to stop, years since I first spoke to him and years since I had a name. I almost wanted to laugh I leaned my back against the bars clicking my tongue with every footstep I heard until finally they stopped. I frowned slightly when I felt something touch my shoulder, "If I wasn't in here I'd break that hand." I grumbled to myself and glanced over my shoulder to be met with a dark outline that soon came into view to be a boy.

I rolled my eyes and looked away, "Rhys?" he whispered and I growled, "Go away!" I snapped crossing my arms I heard a sigh and I glared, "You've done enough. Leave and never call me that name!" I snapped, "Rhys? But it's your name." he said and I glared, "I don't have a name. Not anymore." I whispered. Closing my eyes I listened closely waiting for him to get the hint and leave. After a moment I heard the sound of footsteps and I knew he'd moved on. Sighing I opened my eyes, it wasn't always like this, I wasn't like this, but sometimes there's nothing else to do in life, sometimes all that can give you hope is moving on and that's what I'm doing.

They can follow their paths, but I won't. Frowning I shifted slightly in my cage gazing at the bars while I focused on getting an actual plan together. If I was going to do this I was most certainly taking them down with me. I smirked and glanced up as the door swung open shining light into the darkness. "Come on we don't have time to waste." A girl, the one I knew was in charge, spoke up her gaze resting on something in the distance. "Umbra seriously get a move on, we got something, finally." She said raising her voice and I frowned watching as Umbra walked back to her. I knew what that look was that they both shared.

The same desperate need to catch us and the same impatient failure that always accompanies it. I smiled shaking my head; the few of them that ran are safe, but not entirely for good. They couldn't ever be safe, and I was only one who knew that. The only one who accepted that, because in all due honesty this world was our grave and we would never be free until all of them were gone. Because this world, it's gone, filled with heartless cruel people doing these painful things to children, its dead. I've accepted that, this world is and has been dead.

**AN: If you didn't notice the first few chapters will begin relatively the same. I hadn't intended that, I believe it is just Rhys and Umbra's because they were believe it or not the start of the entire story, I don't know how many are the same so I'm sorry. Each story should end the same way with the character saying 'this world is….' Followed by the main focus they have. (Being Rhys with the world being dead and umbra with it being a dream.) I will gladly explain why they are that way and why each of them say what they say. But if you figure it out yourself I'll give you as special prize (a written story or a picture of your choice; sorry if its bad)**


	3. Painful

This world isn't exactly what you'd call a home, but for some of us it's nothing more than a cage, keeping us bound to our set path and guiding us from our beginning to our end. However, there is always that one stray, that one life that pulls away from their path and follows another. That stray always breaks from his cage, but he never gets to see the light. He never gets to see anything except for his own blood and pain.

"I guess it's true those who are alone are lost." I whispered tears forming in my eyes as I frowned staring into the cage next to mine, my wings hung out as I tried to see the same reassuring boy I knew, but I knew he wasn't there. They'd came in and taken him out earlier. I didn't understand it honestly, I didn't get why we were here and honestly I wasn't even sure how I knew for a dead center fact that he was my brother. I closed my eyes listening to the others in their cages, it hurt honestly to hear them and to realize that I was going to be them one day. I was going to be moving about in this small cage creating a racket for some other poor kid and then, I'd just die. I chocked back on a sob as I heard the uncomforting echo of footsteps a small light shone into the room, but I didn't look at it, I couldn't. I forced my eyes shut tight hoping they'd walk on hoping that if I slowed my breathing they'd really think I was dead and they'd stupidly open this cell, but they didn't. Instead the footsteps came and went as usual, I didn't want to open my eyes not to the same emptiness that surrounded me and that I felt. "Vesper!" I knew his voice almost as well as I knew myself, but I didn't want to open my eyes and see this place. In all truth I wanted to die, because this world. It's painful.

It was three years, three long years of a nightmare that would never end, when I finally realized this was the path we were meant to follow. I stared at the outside of my cage I was ten now and I still had no clue why I didn't try to leave. I focused on what I saw every day, a strange girl visited, sometimes giving the other experiments some piece of food. I was always glad when she left because after the third time I figured out that she was killing several of them. I had heard talk from the wretched people that work here and as far as I knew we were nothing but disposable, non-functioning tests. At least most of us were, I found more and more they would pull certain ones out of here, my brother and I were two of them. They seemed to be focused on why we never died unlike the others. I didn't really care because I wasn't going to be here much longer. I swore I'd either die or get out and we all knew that my chances of getting out here slim to none. I leaned back in my cage letting my wings fall out, I'd memorized eachc type of person who entered. Whitecoats, erasers, and the occasional two kids who didn't fit with either of those categories. I glanced at my brother who was silently focused on the experiment beside him. I didn't see why he just didn't accept anything I had planned. "Vesper please." Umbra whispered startling me from my thoughts. I glanced at him sighting, "Yeah?" "You should get some sleep. I'll keep watch." "Sleep if for the weak and the dead." "Yeah and living is for the dramatically insane." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes focusing on the cage's bars. "Umbra…..do you think maybe they lied. That we aren't related?" "I honestly hope not." He responded and I glanced at him and shrugged as my gaze fell on a small kid huddled in the cage completely across from mine. His eyes weren't exactly normal if you asked me, they were strange blue with white rims and glows to them. I looked away after a while staring at the ground as a white coat walked in , just like all the others the kid was removed from the room and taken someplace I wasn't willing to think about. That same night they returned with the same kid his eyes looked somewhat duller and he seemed to just focus on nothing imparticular. I listened as the whitecoats left talking about how the kid had something important and how it was something that was in all of the others. Saying they were important, that we weren't anything. We were their tools. I frowned staring at the cages before smiling, "You know Umbra." I whispered laughing slightly as my brother looked at me, "I love humans, so misguided and always seeing patterns in things that aren't there." I said laughing. "Vesper…you're worrying me." Umbra said softly and I shook my head, "One day they'll lose all their precious work and I'll die laughing because they deserved it."


End file.
